


Forever With You

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CEO Oliver Queen, Day 7: Musical, Just not as big, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Olivarry Week 2018, Singer Barry Allen, Singing, Ten Minutes Ago/The Next Ten Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, other characters are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Oliver attends Barry and Kara's closing night. Little did he know, there was a special surprise waiting for him afterward.





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the url to the song performed by Jeremy Jordan and Laura Osnes.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g03joGMamlg  
> There's also a hyperlink just before the singing starts

Oliver stepped out of the car, closing his eyes against the bright flashing cameras. He buttoned his suit and turned to give Thea a hand out of the vehicle followed closely by Felicity and Diggle.

Thea took his arm and they began the trek down the aisle through the reporters. They smiled and waved appropriately. Thea saw a reporter waved them down and pulled Oliver over.

“We’re here at the Metropolis Center for the Arts for the closing night of  _ The Last 5 Years _ , starring Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. After a six-month-long run, the cast and crew will take their final bow for the city’s, and even the nation’s, elite.”

The reporter turned to Oliver.

“Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated. Are you excited for tonight’s performance?”

“I am.” Oliver leaned in close to the mic. “They’ve had an amazing run and I know Barry and Kara both disappointed and excited it’s ending.”

“Have you seen the show already?”

“I have.”

“Do you have a favorite number from the show?”

“I am partial to Barry’s first song,” he answered, cheeks turned a little red. He looked back down the aisle and saw someone step out of a car.

“Well, considering you’re a little partial to Barry him-”

“Lena,” he called out, both in greeting and avoidance of the next question. The woman turned and smiled when she saw him. “Excuse me,” he said to the reporter. He walked away and met Lena in the middle of the walkway.

“Oliver,” Lena greeted and hugged her business partner.

“You excited?” he asked, squeezing her before he pulled away.

“I’m excited to have her home again,” she admitted.

“Me too,” he agreed.

Thea sidled up to his side.

“You know, they’re all going to ask you about Barry,” she gave him a withering look disguised as by a smile.

“That doesn’t mean I have to answer them,” Oliver retorted. They began walking to the entrance and caught up to Alex and Eliza.

They all waltzed their way into the grand foyer and were escorted into the theater right to their seats; center, third row. Thea was insistent Oliver sit on the end while Alex dragged Lena to the other side. The Wests were already seated, Iris whispering excitedly to Felicity, Wally, Caitlin, and Cisco. Joe was leaned over speaking with J’onn, Diggle, and Clark while Lois greeted the Danvers and Lena.

“How did we all end up in the same row?” Oliver asked as he sat down.

“Two hours on the phone the second the closing was announced,” Thea said, “and a substantial donation from QC.”

He laughed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe the lengths his sister would go to get what she wanted. “Was that the check I signed a month ago?”

She nodded with a smug smile.

They chatted until the lights dimmed.

“ _ Welcome everyone to tonight’s performance of  _ The Last 5 Years,” a soothing male voice came from the speakers. It went on to give gentle reminders about audience etiquette and special thank you’s. It concluded with, “ _ After tonight’s show, there will be a special encore in honor of our final performance. Please remain in your seats after final bows. Thank you and enjoy the show _ .”

The lights went out and the curtains opened.

Oliver loved watching Kara and Barry on stage. They were always bursting with energy and play out the range of emotion. It was also nice seeing his boyfriend strut around the stage without a shirt for two whole numbers. And he somehow made tap dancing sexy. All the while Kara made the audience laugh, cry, and applaud with their entire being.

As the final song faded out Oliver was wiping tears from his face and offering a handkerchief to Thea to do the same. The audience stood and applauded as Barry and Kara took their bow. They ran off the stage and the curtains closed. The applause died out and the male voice came back reminding them to stay seated and smugly announced, “ _ This encore is dedicated to Oliver Queen and Lena Luthor, the billionaire beaus _ .”

Laughter rippled through the audience and Oliver ducked his head trying to hide the blush on his face. He glanced down the row and saw Lena doing the same. Of course, Barry and Kara would get the announcer to say that.

Then the lights dimmed again and the curtains opened to reveal hanging lights that glowed a soft gold.

A simple piano melody began that Oliver didn’t recognize from the show and he should know he’d seen it many times over the run.

Kara stepped out on stage now dressed in a white sundress. The spotlight on her made her shine like a star in the night. She started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g03joGMamlg):

_ Ten minutes ago, I saw you _

_ I looked up when you came through the door _

_ My head started reeling _

_ You gave me the feeling _

_ The room had no ceiling or floor _

She sang directly to Lena in a soft voice as if they were standing next to each other and were the only people in the room.

_ Ten minutes ago, I met you _

_ And we murmured our "How do you do's?" _

_ I wanted to ring out the bells _

_ And fling out my arms _

_ And to sing out the news _

Oliver noticed Barry meander onstage wearing a basic suit with a cherry red tie. His head swiveled until he found Oliver and he smiled. Oliver put a hand to his face to hide the blush he felt warming his cheeks.

_ "I have found her, she's an angel _

_ With the dust of the stars in her eyes _

_ We are dancing, we are flying _

_ And she's taking me back to the skies" _

The music shifted and started to sound familiar. A spotlight illuminated Barry whose gaze never wavered from Oliver’s. He began singing:

**Will you share your life with me**

**For the next ten minutes?**

**For the next ten minutes:**

**We can handle that**

His expression reflected his voice: full of adoration, hope, longing. Oliver felt his heart swell and he could feel tears threatening to pour.

**We could watch the waves**

**We could watch the sky**

**Or just sit and wait**

**As the time ticks by**

**And if we make it ‘til then**

**Can I ask you again**

**For another ten?**

_ Ten minutes ago, I met you _

They both took a step forward closer to the edge of the stage. Closer to the people they were singing to. Barry reached a hand to Oliver while Kara’s pressed against her stomach.

**And if you in turn agree**

**To the next ten minutes**

**And the next ten minutes**

**‘Til the morning comes**

_ My head started reeling _

Her hands moved to her head as if to stop it from ‘reeling.’

**Then just holding you**

His hand closed as if holding Oliver’s hand.

_ You gave me the feeling _

**Might compel me to**

_ The room had no ceiling or floor _

She stepped down a set of stairs to the audience level and walked straight to Lena.

**Ask you for more**

**There are so many dreams I need to see with you—**

_ I may never come down _

She grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her to standing.

**I may never come down to earth again**

He descended his own steps and came right up to Oliver pulling him up as well. Oliver felt his cheeks flush more especially when Thea, Iris, and Felicity all cooed at them. He held his hands tight. He can face down business sharks without a sweat, but this? This was out of his realm of total comfort.

_ I am not always on time _

_ Please don't expect that from me _

**Ten minutes ago**

_ I will be late _

_ But if you can just wait _

_ I will make it eventually _

**Ten minutes ago**

She pulled Lena gently to the steps.

_ Not like it's in my control _

_ Not like I'm proud of the fact _

_ But anything other than being exactly on time _

_ I can do _

Barry pulled Oliver forward and brought him onstage as well. He stumbled a little and tugged slightly at the pull but Barry’s smile put him at ease and Oliver followed willingly.

**"I have found him, he's an angel**

**With the dust of the stars in his eyes**

_ With the dust of the stars in her eyes _

**We are dancing,**

_ I’m flying _

**_And s/he's taking me back to the skies"_ **

The lights on stage brightened and the two couples stood looking lovingly at each other, the performers singing in glorious harmony, shifting back and forth and melding together in the counter melodies.

**Ten minutes ago**

_ For the next ten minutes _

**Ten minutes ago**

_ For the next ten minutes _

**_I wanted to ring out the bells_ **

_ Knowing I _

_ Had a long, full life in your arms _

**I’ll fling out my arms**

_ That I can do _

**Ten minutes ago**

_ Forever, with you _

Oliver couldn’t see the girls because his gaze was focused solely on Barry who grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer like he was trying to stop him from running away. Oliver placed his hands on his waist and squeezed as if saying ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

**Will you share your life with me**

_ Ten minutes ago _

**For the next ten lifetimes?**

_ Forever, Lena… _

**For a million summers**

**_Til the world explodes_ **

**_‘Til there's no one left_ **

**_Who has ever known us apart!_ **

It was here, with unshed tears making his eyes shine, that Barry let go of Oliver, took a step back and got down on one knee while he pulled a small velvet box from his suit pocket. Oliver could only assume that Kara was mirroring Barry across the stage.

**There are so many lives I need to see with you**

_ There are so many years I need to be with you… _

Barry opened the box and Oliver’s eyes were so full of tears, he barely saw a glint of gold with emerald reflecting the bright stage lights.

**I will never be complete...**

_ I will never be alive… _

**I may never come down to earth again...**

_ Again... _

**Again...**

_ Again… _

**_Again..._ **

The last notes ascended as the two singers asked in unison, “Will you marry me?”

Oliver didn’t know which came first: his affirmation or the applause. All he did know was he said ‘yes’ and he pulled Barry back to his feet and kissed him, not caring about putting the ring on all the while the audience had erupted into thunderous applause. All he wanted was to kiss his now fiancée for the rest of his life.

Barry did pull away and insisted on slipping the ring on his finger. Then he grabbed Oliver’s face.

“Forever?” he asked, nearly having to shout into his ear.

Oliver grabbed his waist again.

“Forever with you,” he agreed. Then he kissed Barry again until it felt like they were floating in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the audio url again:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g03joGMamlg


End file.
